


Saving Sirius Black

by Daisy_space



Series: Killing Sirius Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Death Eaters, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sirius Black, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Jealous Remus Lupin, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Sirius Black, POV Remus Lupin, Smut, Suspected Cheating, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: After Sirius returns to Remus in a haze, still under the effects of Darcey's imperious curse. All is not well. Sirius can't remember anything that happened at the Meilleure manor. And now Darcey is dead, Regulus is missing, and Sirius is a target for Death eaters. After miss understandings and near break-ups, Remus is going to have to figure out what happened to Darcey and why Sirius can't seem to remember anything that happened that fateful night. Remus is also going to have to figure out how to save Sirius Black, and what it's like loving Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Killing Sirius Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935022
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Sirius Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the...anticipated? second part of my Killing Sirius Black series! I would strongly suggest reading the first part, if you want to have any idea what's going on! Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the other ones will be much longer :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!- Em <3

Remus was up in the common room, most students were down at dinner, but he wasn’t really hungry. So he sat on the comfy red couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book, and waiting for Sirius to return from Darcey Meilleure’s house. He had promised her he would accompany her, as she had to return home for some kind of family emergency. 

He had such a kind and trusting boyfriend, though sometimes he wished Sirius wasn’t so trusting, as Remus had always had an odd feeling about Darcey. He always tended to be prone to jealousy, and Darcey was a very open flirt, who did get around,  _ or so he’s heard. _ But it seems that this year she’s taken a particular interest in his boyfriend. He knew he was dating one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts. He knew that when they started dating in April, but occasionally the jealousy would bubble to the surface when girls would flirt with Sirius and he seemed oblivious to it.

So here he sat, with his tea and a good book, waiting for Sirius to return from Darcey’s house, with all kinds of stories about her incredibly rich family, and the grand manor they most likely lived in. What he didn’t expect was for Sirius to come stumbling into the common room, after only leaving half an hour ago.

“Pads? What’re you doing back already? Is everything alright?” Remus asked as he went towards Sirius who looked dazed, standing in front of the portrait whole. “Sirius, love, are you alright?” He asked softly.

Sirius looked over to him, something looked off in his grey eyes, “I love you, Remus.” He said in a tender voice, so very un-Sirius-like. 

Remus smiled at Sirius, that was the first time they had ever said those three words strung together. “I love you too, Sirius.” Then Remus cupped his face and pulled him in for a tender kiss. When he pulled away Sirius was looking much more himself, but also quite confused.

“Where’s Darcey?” Were the first words that slipped out of his mouth. Not exactly what you expect your boyfriend to say right after saying the L word for the first time, but Remus would get over it.

“Erm, in the Slytherin common room, I suppose. Or at her family manor. That’s where you just brought her, right?” Remus asked tentatively.

Sirius blinked at him a few times, before saying, “Yeah, I did, I brought her to her house, I just...can’t remember coming back here.” This wasn’t a comforting statement.

“Well...what’s the most recent thing you remember?” Remus tried.

Sirius looked up at him, a flush creeping across his high cheekbones, “I remember you telling me you loved me.” He smiled at Remus.

Remus gave a soft smile back, feeling his heart pick up and his insides turn to mush, “Well I do. I love you, Sirius.” 

Sirius gave a soft smile back, “I love you too, Moony.” Then Sirius brought him in for a much more heated kiss.

“How ‘bout, we go upstairs- _ mhm-  _ and celebrate our love?” Remus asked, between passionate kisses. “Everyone’s at dinner, the  _ -mhm-  _ the dorm’s empty. We can get dinner,  _ ah- _ after.” 

Sirius kissed him back, then whispered, “I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had, Moony.” Then they both hurried up to the dorm room, barley separating from each other for a moment.

*****

The next morning Remus woke up to the sun spilling through the curtains. The warm comfort of Sirius’ body cuddled up against his own. 

The magic of the moment was broken when James came bursting into the door a frantic, frazzled mess. “Guys, wake up! Somethings happened.” He rushed over to Remus’ bed, before blocking his eyes at the sight of them, “Merlin, can’t you guys at least close the curtains.” 

“Sorry, we weren’t expecting any early morning wake up calls.” Remus deadpanned.

“ ‘Was goin’ on?” Sirius slurred, opening his eyes groggily, and shifting up in the bed to have a better look at James and Remus. 

“It’s Darcey Meilleure,” James said, hazel eyes wide behind his glasses, “She’s dead.”


	2. Rumors

“Darcey’s- _ what _ ?” Sirius asked, shifting up in bed, pulling the covers up with him to cover their nakedness.

“She’s dead. Dumbledore announced it today at breakfast. Gossip’s spreading fast, people say the Voldemort had something to do with it.” James said in a conspiratorial tone. Remus looked over to Sirius who was looking at James aghast. Remus found his hand under the covers and squeezed it gently.

“Why would Voldemort kill her? She’s the ultimate pureblood?” Sirius said, brow furrowed in concentration. 

“I don’t know mate, that’s just the rumour I’ve heard.” James shrugged, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Besides you were the last person to see her alive, surely you know what it could be about.” At James’ words, a horrible thought popped up into Remus’ head.  _ Sirius was the last known person to see her alive, what if the Ministry suspected him? _

“Pads, what happened last night at Darcey’s manor? Who else was there?” Remus asked, head snapping over to look at Sirius who was sitting beside him.

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, as though he were straining to remember the events of last night. “I-I don’t know,” Sirius said in a small voice.

“Surely you remember something, Padfoot.” James urged.

Sirius furrowed his brow more and murmured what Remus assumed to be the events of the previous night under his breath, but he couldn’t really make out what he was saying. “I-I can’t, I don’t remember anything.” Sirius tossed his hands up in the air in frustration.

“Hey, it’s okay, just really concentrate. Do you remember anything that happened at her house?” Remus asked in a soft tone, stroking Sirius’ bicep gently, for comfort.

Sirius let out another dramatic huff, then after a moment’s thinking said, “I remember showing up at her house. She lives in a really big mansion on the coast.” He made gestures with his hands as he spoke, “And we...walked up her drive, a great long drive,” Remus focused on Sirius with rapt attention hoping he could remember something more. “Then we went to the doorstep, and she went to knock on the door but,” Sirius had a look of utmost concentration written on his face, “But she didn’t knock,”

“Did someone interrupt her? Open the door for you guys?” Remus interrupted, hoping his offers would jog Sirius’ memory.

Sirius shook his head, waving his hand vaguely in front of him to try and get his mind back on track, “No one interrupted her, we had an argument. Yes, an argument.” Sirius nodded in confidence with his statement.

“What did you argue about?” James inquired.

“I...can’t remember.” Sirius leaned back into the pillows defeated. “Why can’t I bloody remember anything?!” He grunted. Turing to burry his face in Remus’ shoulder.

Remus wrapped his arms around him and stroked comfortingly on his upper arm. “I don’t know love, we’ll figure it out though.” Sirius just gave another frustrated huff into Remus’ shoulder.

“Sirius, are you in here?” Peter called, bursting into the dorm.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Sirius’ voice came out muffled against Remus’ skin.

“Dumbledore’s looking for you,” Peter squeaked, “Say’s there’s auror’s in his office, that want to talk to you about Darcey Meilleure’s death.”

Sirius’ face paled, “Do they think I did it? Because I didn’t! Of course, I didn’t!” Sirius insisted, voice raising.

“I don’t know, they didn’t say mate. Just that they wanted to talk to you.” Peter stuffed his hands in his robe pockets and looked down at the floor.

Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand before he slipped out of bed, and rubbed his thumb comfortingly. “It’ll be okay, Pads. Just tell them everything you can remember.” He looked into Sirius’ grey eyes, which looked sad and scared. 

Sirius bit his bottom lip and nodded slightly before slipping out of bed.

“Oi, put some clothes on! Merlin, Padfoot!” James cried, throwing his arms in front of his face to shield him from Sirius.

“Oh, bugger off Prongs,” Sirius grumbled.

*****

Remus waited outside of Dumbledore’s office for Sirius to be done his interview with the Auror’s. He really hoped they didn’t suspect him because he knew his boyfriend didn’t do it, he could guarantee it. Sirius Black would never kill someone, not even his worst enemy. And Darcey Meilleure was definitely not an enemy. He would even say Dracey was his friend. He never really got along with her, but she and Sirius became close when he was tutoring her with potions. Remus wondered if the family emergency that she had to leave for had something to do with her death? Like, maybe there was a surprise breakout of Dragon pox, or maybe the Death Eater’s were holding her family captive, there was an endless world of possibilities, and the Aurors were good at their job, surely they would realize Sirius wasn’t guilty. 

Remus loitered around the hallway outside of Dumbledore’s office for what felt like forever. Picking up bits and pieces of the nearby painting’s gossip: 

“ _ Did you hear that pureblood girl was killed, they suspect the dark lord.”  _

_ “Oh, my Beatrice! And to think this is only the beginning of the war!” _

_ “Oh, I tell you ladies, not even the purebloods are safe! News from down the corridor says that one of the Black boys were there that night. They don’t know what’s happened to him.” _

Remus leaned on the wall lazily, hoping Sirius would be done any minute. The gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore’s office moved aside and Sirius and Dumbledore came out of the office. 

“Thank you mister Black for your time. There is no reason to worry. But I believe it’s in your best interest to stay out of trouble.” Dumbledore said to Sirius with a glint in his eye.

“Me? Trouble? I certainly don’t know what you're insinuating Professor!” Sirius looked abashed. Dumbledore just chuckled fondly and went back through the door to his quarters.

“So how’d it go?” Remus asked, slipping his hand into Sirius’ as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

“It went alright. I couldn’t remember any more than I told you guys this morning so I wasn’t much of a help.” Sirius sighed, clearly annoyed by the state of his mind. “But they don’t suspect me, so at least that’s good.”

“And I’m happy about that.” Remus proclaimed. “I was worried they might because of, stigma, and shit. I know you would never kill anyone, especially not your friends.”

“It’s just frustrating. I can’t understand what’s happening. It’s like everything that happened is there, right in front of me. But I can’t see it, or reach out to it. But I know it’s there through this thick wall of fog, y’know.” Sirius looked over to Remus. This description of what was going on with Sirius’ memory was not comforting in the least.

“Did you tell the Auror’s that?” He inquired.

Sirius shook his head, “Maybe I should’ve, they would probably know what’s going on.” He dropped, glumly.

“They’re probably still there, we can go back if you want?” Remus offered.

Sirius shook his head adamantly, “No, no. I’m fine. I’m sure I just need some time to process everything that’s happened.” 

Remus looked over to Sirius, who also looked over to him, and gave him a reassuring smirk. “Okay, if you’re sure.” They kept walking back to the tower, when an idea popped into his head,  _ maybe Darcey had a friend that might know a thing or two? _ “Hey Pads, did Darcey have any friends that could know what’s going on?”

Sirius considered the question for a moment, then said, “She did have one friend. I think her name was Lyndsey or Lyla..? Wait, no! It was Lydia. Yeah, Lydia. She might know what’s going on.” 

Remus wracked his bran for a Lydia, “Is she a Slytherin prefect? Our year? She’s short, with kinda reddish hair, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s her!” Sirius smiled. “I think she normally hangs out in the library.” 

“Alright, let’s go find her, and see what she knows.” Remus pulled Sirius towards the library. 

“Actually, can you go alone? I have a lot of homework to catch up on since  _ someone _ kept me busy last night.” Sirius teased.

“I don’t know what you mean, Padfoot,” Remus said, a smirk playing at his lips. “Yes, I’ll go alone. I’ll help you when I get back.” Remus pecked Sirius cheek, before waving him off.

Sirius blew him a kiss, as he rounded the corner towards Gryffindor tower. Remus caught the kiss, then went into the library.

He scoured the library, in search of a petite girl wearing a Slytherin tie, with a rather stuck-up look on her face. He found her, buried deep in the section about memory magic.

“Ahem, Lydia?” He asked clearing his throat.

She was crouched down on all fours, looking at the bottom shelf, a stack of books in a teetering pile next to her. “Can I help you?” She asked, not looking at him, but rather at the inside cover of a rather tattered book.

“Um, you were friends with Darcey, right?” Remus asked, rather awkwardly.

She froze, hand brushing on the spine of a book. “Yes,” She said hesitantly, “Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about why she, y’know, died?” He winced at his rather unsympathetic wording.

She paused for a few beats, before drawing in a shaky breath, “I don’t know anything.” Lydia hadn’t looked at Remus the entire conversation, but it was clear she wasn’t looking at books anymore.

“Oh, well, it’s just. Sirius, he can’t remember anything, and I was hoping you might be able to fill in the gaps.” He shrugged.

“Sirius? You know Sirius.” Lydia looked at him for the first time the entire conversation.

“Yeah,” He chuckled a little to fill in the awkward space.

“Sirius can’t remember anything? He doesn’t know he’s the reason my only best friend is dead?” Lydia got off of the floor, levitating her rickey stack of books behind her.

“What do you mean Sirius is the reason she’s dead?” Remus questioned.

Her eyes winded as though she had just said the one thing she shouldn’t have, “Nothing, nothing!” She back-pedalled. “Sirius Black is rather dumb, could it be he simply doesn’t know.” 

Remus raised his voice defensively, “He is not dumb! He’s quite smart actually.” Lydia scoffed. “Look,” Remus sighed, “He really can’t remember anything. He says it’s like there’s a fog blocking him from reaching the memory. Does that make any sense to you?”

Lydia pondered the question for a moment, “Well it sounds like - _ but no, Dracey would never- _ I honestly have no idea.” Lydia gave a patronizing smile, then went to move past Remus.

“Wait,” He caught her shoulder, “What were you going to say it was?”

Lydia smiled a little too sweetly, “I don’t know what you mean, Lupin. I have no idea what it could be.” 

“Please Lydia, if you know anything that can help us, could you please tell us?’ He begged.

Lydia tapped her chin in thought for a second, then looked back at his face, “No.” 

“Please?”

“No.”   


“Please, Lydia?”

“Look, Lupin.” She looked at him annoyed, “You don't need me to tell you what’s happened with Sirius, he has the memory in his mind already.”

“But he can’t remember anything!” Remus whisper-shouted in frustration.

Lydia held a finger to his mouth, to tell him to ‘keep quiet’. “He might not remember for himself. But maybe someone can dig the memory up for him.” 

He looked at her confused for a moment, then realization dawned on him. “Are you saying use occlumency? Or a Pensieve?” 

“I’m not not saying it.” She smirked.

“That’s brilliant! Thank you so much, Lydia! I owe you one!” He smirked, turning to leave.

“Wait, Lupin!” She called, “Ask me anything about Darcey again and I’ll hex you into next year.” Then she put on another too-sweet smile, “Bye, Lupin!”

He didn’t even care about the undermining or threats anymore, all that mattered was that he had a plan on how to help Sirius.   
  


  
  



	3. The Pensieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This plan was doomed to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tad, a pinch, of smut at the bogging of this chapter. Just a pinch, not larger than a grain of salt :)
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for like, a week. I had a touch of writer's block, and then it seemed like every time I went to work on the chapter, I was needed elsewhere. But I'm back now, and I hope you enjoy :)  
> -Em <3

“This is fun,” Sirius smirked, as Remus pushed him against the wall, right outside of Dumbledore’s office.

“Yeah, why so?” Remus smirked, kissing up Sirius’ jaw while pinning him to the wall with his chest.

“Because-” Sirius’ sentence was cut off by a moan as Remus brushed a hand over the bulge in his trousers. “Because normally when we do this the goal is to  _ not  _ get caught.” Sirius let out a breathy laugh that quickly turned into a sigh.

So was this the best plan, no. Was it a good plan, questionable? But, it was the only plan they had, so it would do. The goal was to have a spectacular snogging session outside of Dumbledore’s office, until they got caught, and escorted inside. James and Peter were watching on the marauder’s map for when they were in the office, where they would then set off a load of dung-bombs in the great hall. Once those were set off Dumbledore would have to leave to assess the situation, when he left Remus and Sirius would borrow his Pensieve and view Sirius’ memory of the night Darcey died.

Remus sucked a love-bite onto Sirius’ neck while sliding a hand into his trousers and palming him through his underwear, “ _ Ah-  _ Remus _ please. _ ” Sirius moaned, leaning his head back against the stone wall in an effort to control himself, all this did was expose more of his neck.

“No,” Remus said against Sirius’ neck.

“Bloody hell Dumbledore, get out here already,” Sirius grumbled. Then as though he was summoned, Dumbledore turned the corner.

“Good afternoon, boys.” He greeted them, as though he hadn’t just caught Remus with his hand in Sirius’ trousers. The boys snapped apart. Sirius leaned against the wall catching his breath, Remus awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.

“Sorry, Professor,” Remus said shyly. Sirius was still leaning against the wall catching his breath.

“Oh, we were all young and in love once.” Dumbledore chuckled. Remus’ face felt like it was on fire, he was sure he was as red as his Gryffindor tie. “But, Minerva would have my head if I don’t punish you two, so into my office, and we can have a little chat.” Dumbledore gestured them towards the door to his office. Remus followed him, pulling Sirius off of the wall as he seemed very out of it still. He hoped he would compose himself enough to recall the memory of that night.

They went into the office and sat on the two squishy armchairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk as Dumbledore had instructed them too. “Alright, let us discuss your punishment for _ canoodling _ outside of my office,” Dumbledore said, leaning his elbows on the desk and studying the pair. Remus tried not to snicker at the use of the word ‘canoodling’. He heard Sirius chuckle a little under his breath.

“Umm,” Remus hesitated, unsure of what to say. They hadn’t planned this part. He was sure James and Peter would’ve set off the dung bombs by now. 

‘I think detention-” Demubledore was cut off by McGonagall as she came bursting into the office.

“Sir,” She said, sounding exasperated. “Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew have set off 50 dung bombs in the great hall! You are needed downstairs to assess the damage and help clear it out.” She then took notice of the two of them sitting in the squishy armchairs, red as tomatoes. “I’m sorry to interrupt, were you three discussing anything important?” If it were possible Remus would be blushing harder.

“No, no Minerva.” Dumbledore laughed fondly. “These boys certainly keep us on our toes. I will be back shortly boys. Try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” Dumbledore winked, then left his office with McGonagall. 

The two burst out laughing as soon as they heard the heavy door closed. “Please let the floor swallow me now,” Remus said, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh, come on Moony. Save the dramatics for me.” Sirius laughed, trying to coax Remus’ hands from his face. “We’ve got things to do, memories to see.” 

Remus let out a long sigh, “You’re right, let’s find this pensieve and get to work.” 

They got up and started searching around the office for the elusive pensieve. “It must be behind a cabinet or something like there’s a secret button to press,” Remus said, opening a cabinet door, which turned out to be filled with 9 centuries worth of student records.

“Yeah,” Sirius laughed. “Oh, found it!” Remus quickly walked over to the other side of the office where Sirius was standing in front of a large stone basin, with silvery water swirling around inside it. They both stared down into the basin, the silvery light illuminating Sirius like some kind of god. “So what do we do now?”

“I guess just, think about the last time you saw Darcey and extract the memory,” Remus stated. Sirius had a look of concentration on his face for a moment, then put his wand to his temple and extracted a silver thread, the memory. He placed the memory in the pensieve and swirled it around with the tip of his wand.

“Ready?” Sirius asked.

“Ready.” Remus took Sirius’ hand in his, and they both leaned forward into the basin, for a moment it was like watching the memory as a bird. From this angle, he could see a long driveway with two small dots waiting outside the gate. Then he and Sirius fell down towards those two dots which turned out to be people, Sirius and Darcey to be specific. 

Memory Sirius and Darcey were waiting outside of the grand gate. Memory Sirius was looking wide-eyed at the grand manor in front of them, while Darcey approached the gate. 

_ “Loup.” She said to the gate. “Come along Sirius.”  _ Then memory Sirius and Darcey went through the now open gate, up the long drive.

“My ass looks good.” Real Sirius said.

“Sirius, pay attention, this is important.” Remus scolded, Sirius just rolled his eyes, and they followed Darcey and Sirius up the drive.

_ “You really live here?” Memory Sirius said in a daze. _

_ “Mmmhmm, old money,” Darcey responded. Then they reached the steps of the house and Darcey went to knock on the door, but then she stopped. _

“Why did she stop?” Remus asked, Sirius. Sirius shrugged and pointed to the memory people.

_ “You have to go, Sirius,” Darcey said, turning to him. _

_ “What?” He said dumbly. _

_ “You have to go, get as far away from here as you can,” Darcey said, urgency in her voice. _

_ “But your family emergency…” Memory Sirius said. _

_ “I lied-” _ Then memory skipped, like a telly with poor broadcasting connection, or like a choppy radio signal. When the memory cut back Sirius was laughing and Darcey said,  _ “This isn’t a joke Sirius Black.”  _ Then the memory jumped forward again.

_ “Now's not the time to be a noble shit, Sirius Black!” Darcey yelled at Sirius. _ It was clear that a large portion of the memory had been skipped.

“I think this memory has been tampered with,” Remus said to real Sirius.

“Yeah, I think so too,” Sirius responded, watching the memory with more focus than he did in any of his lessons.

The memory jumped again and the next thing Remus knew Darcey was pointing her wand at memory Sirius’ face. 

_ “Imperius.” She said. The light from her wand connected with Sirius’ head, a glazed look took over his face.  _ Remus recognized this look to be the same look Sirius had returned from Darcey’s manor with, which meant he had returned under the effects of an imperious curse. 

_ “You will go back to Hogwarts,” She instructed, “And find Lupin and tell him you love him-” _ Then the memory went black, like someone had abruptly shut off the telly, before Darcey could finish her instructions. 

Remus and Sirius were immediately thrown backwards out of the memory, and they landed on the cold stone floor of Dumbledore’s office. They sat there on the floor for a few moments trying to process what they just watched, trying to piece together that choppy memory. Then Sirius spoke up.

“She Imperiused me.” He said, but Remus was focusing on something much more important to him, than anything else in that useless memory.

“You were under the effects of the curse when you told me you loved me,” Remus stated.

“That doesn’t matter, Re, I love you. It’s the undeniable truth.” Sirius said a gentle smile on his face. But Remus wasn’t smiling.

“Let’s just try another memory.” He said, pulling himself off of the ground. “Try recalling the last full memory you have with Darcey.” Remus walked over to the pensive, his back to Sirius. He could sense Sirius eyeing him hesitantly. 

“Okay, yeah,” Sirius said, standing next to Remus. He thought for a moment, “That would be the day in the courtyard she asked me to accompany her on her ‘family emergency’.” Remus just nodded. Sirius recalled the memory, and poured the silver thread into the pensieve, swirling it around with his wand. “Ready, love?” Remus nodded and took Sirius' hand. They both leaned forward into the fountain. 

At first, it seemed like they were birds, flying above the sky, observing the scene in the courtyard, but eventually, they landed on the ground next to Darcey and Sirius.

_ “Can I bump a smoke?” Darcey asked. _ It was strange seeing the memory Darcey, who looked so very alive. 

_ Sirius didn’t respond to her. “It’s alright, bad habit anyways.” Darcey and Memory Sirius stood in the courtyard in silence for a while before Dracey started rambling on about things she likes. _

“Does anything important happen here, or does she just keep rambling on about pointless shite?” Remus asked Sirius, annoyed.

“She does, you just have to wait a bit,” Sirius bit his bottom lip and studied Remus, who remained impassive. “In a few minutes she asks me about going to her family manor for that family emergency.” Remus could feel Sirius’ eyes on him, but he kept his eyes trained on the scene in front of them.

_ “My favourite class in Astronomy. And I’ve gotten detention too many times to keep track of.” Memory Sirius said to Darcey, “And I’d like to stay your friend Darcey Meilleure.” Memory Sirius and Darcey looked at each other.  _ Remus felt a little uneasy about the look, but he just pegged it on the disappointment that Sirius’ first ‘I love you’ wasn’t of his own free will.  _ But then they kissed. Her mouth against his. His mouth against hers.  _ Remus’ heart dropped to his stomach. Remus’ mind was whirling, he didn’t know how he did it but he left the memory. He heard Sirius shout after him.

Remus landed on Dumbledore’s office floor, his head spinning. Sirius tumbled out of the pensieve.

“Moony? Is everything okay?” Sirius asked, kneeling on the floor next to Remus. Remus pushed him away and stood up. Not looking at him, focussing on the ground by his feet instead. “Moony-”

“YOU KISSED HER!?” Remus shouted.

“No, no, no,” Sirius backtracked. “ _ She _ kissed  _ me!  _ I pushed her away!” Sirius exclaimed. Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“You didn’t seem anywhere near pushing her away from what I saw.” He said, his words frigid.

Sirius was looking at him with wide eyes. “Moony, I would  _ never! _ Why would I kiss her?! I love  _ you _ !” Sirius sounded frantic.

“No you don’t.’ He bit back. 

“Of course I do-” 

“NO YOU DON’T!” Remus shouted again. Looking Sirius in the eyes for the first time since leaving the memory. “You were imperiused. Telling me you love me was part of your instructions. Clearly, you didn’t mean it!”

Sirius looked hurt, and Remus felt bad for a moment. Then the image of Darcey and Sirius kissing flashed in his mind, and any sympathy was lost. “Moony-  _ Remus _ , I’m not impurised right now and I’m telling you I love you!” Sirius shouted, looking into Remus’ eyes. Remus had to look away, he couldn’t handle looking at Sirius’ teary, broken eyes. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” Sirius shouted.

“How do I know the curse isn’t affecting you still?” Remus challenged. “We know nothing about how this curse works.”

“Moony! I love you-” Sirius repeated, Remus cut him off.

“Just save it, Sirius.” He said, defeated. Then he turned to leave Dumbledore's office.

“Moony! Wait! Please, just finish the memory!  _ Please.” _ Sirius pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

Remus left the office, forgetting about talking with Dumbledore. His knees were wobbly, and tears had started spilling down his cheeks.

“Moony, come back!” He heard Sirius’ muffled shouts from the other side of the door. Remus ignored them and kept walking.


End file.
